


Just a Bad Dream

by Talyesin



Series: Of All The Stars, Most Fair - A Supercorp Fic [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Protective Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin
Summary: Kara has a nightmare, and fiancee Lena comforts her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Of All The Stars, Most Fair - A Supercorp Fic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1162007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Just a Bad Dream

Lena Luthor’s eyes snapped open at the sound of her name spoken by her fiancée and love of her life, Kara Danvers, aka Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl.

Lena had heard Kara speak her name on many occasions - in greeting, in passing, quietly, playfully, in the throes of passion, even angrily - but never in so much anguish. 

Lena rolled over in bed and found her fiancée twitching and thrashing sleepily. Tears were streaming down Kara’s face, staining her satin pillowcase. 

“No, Lena, please,” Kara sobbed.

Lena immediately reached for her. “Kara. Kara, wake up. It’s just a dream.”

“No… no… NO!” Kara yelled, hurtling from the bed to mid-air, sheets and blankets falling from her as she swung a super-strong punch at an unseen foe.

“Kara?”

The beautiful blonde Kryptonian hovering over their bed blinked a few times and shook her head. “Lena?”

“It was a nightmare, _Zhau-te_ ,” Lena said, using the first words she’d learned of Kryptonian to shatter the nightmare’s grip. _My love_.

Kara glanced down then swooped to scoop Lena into her arms. As much as Lena loved the feeling of being wrapped in Kara’s arms, and as much as flying thrilled her, it was no time, not with her beloved so utterly shaken.

Kara buried her face in Lena’s shoulder, sobbing, breathing in her scent from the crook of her neck, reassuring herself that Lena was real, really real, really there in her arms. “Oh Lena…”

“Shhh, _Zhau-te_ , shhh,” Lena murmured, wrapping her arms around Kara, reaching up to smooth the long blonde tresses. “My love, my only, just a bad dream, you’re here, with me, you’re safe.”

Slowly Kara lowered them both to the bed, and they collapsed together. Kara’s sobs had slowed, and Lena pulled their down comforter and blankets over them. Not that they needed many blankets - Kara was always such a furnace - but the weight was reassuring, settling. 

Lena continued to murmur reassurances to Kara until gradually the sobs subsided completely.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena asked quietly. Kara nodded into her shoulder and muttered something into Lena’s armpit.

“I couldn’t understand you,” Lena said gently.

Kara turned her head and said, “I… In my... “

“It’s alright, it was just a dream,” Lena said. 

“It seemed so real,” Kara replied, wiping her upper lip with the back of her hand. “The dream. You… you hated me.”

If a bucket of ice water had been poured all over her, Lena could not have been more startled. So shocked, in fact, that she burst into laughter. Laughter she immediately stopped when she saw the confusion in Kara’s eyes.

“Oh my love,” Lena said, pushing strands of hair from Kara’s face. “There is nothing in the universe that could make me hate you.”

“It seemed so real,” Kara repeated, and then, as if a dam had suddenly broken, the words came out in a flurry. “You were furious with me. All the time. And nothing I said or did made it any better. I was trying so hard to make things right between us, and you just hated me more and more, getting colder and colder towards me… You had these Kryptonite-green eyes, and they were so cold, so hateful. And then… there was this alert. A wave of anti-matter destroyed Argo City. Everyone was just… gone. And Barry and Oliver showed up… And Kate. And the wave was heading right for Earth and we couldn’t stop it and we tried to evacuate the planet and so many people died, they were just dead, just gone forever, like they’d never existed! And the Earth, our Earth, was wiped from the multiverse! And you still hated me.”

“ _Zhau-te_ ,” Lena said gently. “It was a nightmare. A wedding nightmare.”

Kara frowned her oh-so-loveable, adorable frown. “No… I mean, you think?”

“I suddenly hate you, and the world ends? I’m no expert in psychology but that sounds like wedding jitters to me.”

“But I want to marry you more than anything I’ve ever wanted in the world.”

“And I, you. We’ll be married in a month. It’s normal to have anxiety, stress, that sort of thing. I mean, I’ve hired the best wedding planner on the planet, she has a staff of twenty making sure ever detail is absolutely perfect, and even I’ve had my share of wedding dreams.”

“Really? Like what?”

Lena shuddered. “Zits.”

Kara laughed, and it was the sweetest sound Lena had heard all night. 

“I’m serious, Kara,” Lena said with mock sincerity. “Pimples all over my face, the morning of our wedding.”

“Oh Lena, I love you,” Kara laughed.


End file.
